Commonly, a sensor for sensing relative position of members require some adjustment of the sensor during installation. For instance, a sensor for sensing a rotational position or steering angle of a wheel and/or wheel hub assembly of a vehicle about a steering axis typically must be installed such that correct electrical outputs are produced when the wheel and/or hub assembly is in a center or straight ahead position and in a range of rotated or turned positions. Achieving this commonly entails a trial and error process wherein the sensor is mounted or installed, and then is adjusted, such as by applying a voltage input to the sensor and rotating it while in its mounted position and measuring voltage outputs, until an orientation is found wherein desired output or outputs are obtained. The sensor is then fixed in that orientation. Disadvantages of this process include the time and equipment required for the trial and error steps, and inconvenience due to the location of the sensor in connection with a steering system which is typically in a difficult to access location such as beneath the vehicle or in a steering assembly. If exposed, and adjustably mounted, the sensor can be jarred out of adjustment, and fasteners holding the sensor in an adjusted position can become loosened. Additionally, an extension such as a shaft or other member is commonly required to connect the sensor input to the relatively movable member to which it is to be connected, which can add another variable to the adjustment process. Reference in this regard, Lukac U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,471B1 issued Dec. 17, 2002 to New Holland North America, Inc., and Chino et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,182B1 issued Jul. 17, 2001 to Kabushiki Kaisha Toyoda Jidoshokki Seisakusho of Japan.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,471, kingpins are commonly utilized in steering assemblies of vehicles such as agricultural machines including combines, cotton pickers, tractors, and the like, especially to hold a steerable wheel hub in a C-shaped support frame, or on the C-shape of a wheel hub assembly for connection to an axle or frame. Kingpins are well known, commercially available items, typically having a mounting flange around one end, and an axial passage therethrough for conveying lubricant, particularly grease, from one end of the kingpin, particularly a more readily accessible end, to an opposite end, typically less accessibly located within the steering assembly, for lubricating a bearing or bushing connecting the kingpin to another member of the steering assembly with which the kingpin is relatively rotatable for effecting steering movements of a steerable wheel in connection therewith. It would be advantageous to provide a capability to mount a sensor in connection with a steering assembly at an accessible location such as on a kingpin thereof. It would also be advantageous to provide a capability to mount a sensor on a standard, commercially available kingpin, without requiring significant or costly modifications to the kingpin. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a capability to mount a sensor on a kingpin without significantly reducing or negatively affecting the ability to lubricate the steering assembly.
Thus, what is sought is apparatus for installing a sensor on a kingpin of a steering assembly which provides one or more of the advantages and overcomes one or more of the disadvantages and shortcomings, set forth above.